


James Hook Forgot About

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook sings, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Tears from Captain James Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: ''YOU OLD BAT!'' Billy Jukes shouted as he scowled. He raised a mallet above his head. Billy Jukes saw Captain Hook's wide eyes. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Slightly in Stone, Peter on Trial, Treasure Hunt, Demise of Hook, When Games Become Deadly, Slightly Duped, Ages of Pan 1, Friday the 13th, Immortal Pan, Curly's Laugh, The Croc and the Clock, Wendy and the Croc, Invisible Tootles, The Letter, Living Pictures, The Rake, Knights of Neverland, A Wee Problem, The Hook and the Hat, the Phantom Shaman, Mardi Gras, The Never Ark, The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Count de Chauvin, etc.  Captain James Hook x Cecilia.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

''YOU OLD BAT!'' Billy Jukes shouted as he scowled. He raised a mallet above his head. Billy Jukes saw Captain Hook's wide eyes. 

A sudden scowl replaced Captain Hook's expression of absolute shock. ''Old bat?'' He lowered his hook near the latter's face. Captain Hook viewed his body trembling. ''Old bats will end your life,'' he said. He raised his hook above his head.

''A bat is hanging upside down in your cabin,'' Billy Jukes said after he ceased trembling. 

Captain Hook's eyes widened another time. He stepped back. He began to glance at the ceiling. Captain Hook viewed a bat hanging upside down. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. His scowl returned. 

''I will get rid of the bat,'' Billy Jukes said. He ran to it before Captain Hook placed his arm in front of him. Billy Jukes ceased running. He saw the return of Captain Hook's scowl.

''The bat may be Cecilia's new form,'' Captain Hook said.

Billy Jukes began to tilt his head to one side. He blinked. ''Cecilia?'' 

''My betrothed. She walked the plank after my older brother captured her ship,'' Captain Hook said.

Billy Jukes gasped. ''Someone was almost your wife?'' he asked. He viewed Captain Hook frowning and nodding.

''Cecilia thought I was a mere merchant. I mentioned providing for her until we were married. Tears ran down Cecilia's face while she refused to marry me. A golden idol replaced her,'' Captain Hook said.

''Someone was almost your wife,'' Billy Jukes said as he shook his head in disbelief.

''I wasn't able to protect Cecilia during her previous life. I'll protect her this time,'' Captain Hook said.

''Maybe Cecilia is a different form,'' Billy Jukes said.

Captain Hook was thoughtful for a moment. ''Perhaps,'' he said. Captain Hook's eyes became wide again after the bat flew out of the cabin. He and Billy Jukes followed it. He watched as the bat departed. Captain Hook returned to his cabin. After sitting by his harpsichord, he began to play and sing.

All vocals and songs varied from sad ones to cute ones. Captain Hook's emotions also varied with them. Tears streamed down his face prior to a sudden smile. 

Billy Jukes frowned during all songs. ''I should summon animal control again. Smee won't remove Captain Hook from the animal shelter this time.'' He continued to frown. Billy Jukes smiled. ''I'll prevent another song,'' he said. His smile stretched from ear to ear. ''Mummy!''


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Hook ceased performing. He turned to Billy Jukes at a snail's pace. A tear formed in his eye and ran down his face. ''Mummy?'' His body trembled. Two tears ran down Captain Hook's face. 

Sudden curiosity caused Billy Jukes to tilt his head to one side. ''What do you remember about your mother?'' he asked. He focused on Captain Hook as the latter ceased trembling. 

Billy Jukes looked back. His eyes settled on curtains for a few seconds. He shuddered. He remembered what was behind the curtains. 

Captain Hook's mother's picture.

The harpsichord and picture were very important to Captain Hook. Although Billy Jukes sometimes mentioned Captain Hook's mother to prevent extra songs, he refused to tear the picture apart or damage a man's beloved harpsichord.

Billy Jukes turned to Captain Hook. ''What do you remember about your beloved mother?'' he wished to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Hook smiled for a moment. Tears formed in his eyes. ''Mummy always protected me. She protected me in absolute darkness. She protected me from my brother's plush crocodile,'' he said. He scowled again.

''My brother never used his crocodile to torment me. He was usually nice. I recall him always comforting me when our mother ran errands. My brother always smiled by me,'' Captain Hook said. His smile returned. He paused.

''I always enjoyed being in my mother's arms. I was always safe with her,'' Captain Hook said. He frowned another time. ''I remember a bee playing tag during my days as a young boy and my brother trying to comfort me.'' Captain Hook smiled again. ''Mummy healed me. The bee never bothered me when I was in her arms.'' His smile remained.

''Mummy always purchased expensive toys for me. Her youngest son. She wished for me to smile again. She was with me even when she was sick. Mummy enjoyed every minute of being with her baby,'' Captain Hook said. Tears appeared in his eyes another time.

''Mummy won't enjoy every minute of being with her youngest now.'' He viewed Billy Jukes tilting his head to the side. A sad frown materialized on Captain Hook's face. 

''Your mother is deceased. It's not possible for her to enjoy every minute of being with her youngest,'' Billy Jukes said. He saw Captain Hook's frown again. ''Oh. You never forgot about your mother's life ending.'' He was sheepish for a second. 

Captain Hook turned and played the harpsichord another time. He glanced at Billy Jukes after the latter stood by his side. Captain Hook closed his eyes and began to sing again. He smiled. After opening his eyes, he turned to Billy Jukes. He saw the latter's sudden frown. 

''Are you going to try to capture Peter Pan again?'' Billy Jukes wished to know. 

Captain Hook scowled at Billy Jukes. ''Are you trying to prevent me from performing another song?'' he asked. He saw the latter's sudden wide eyes. Captain Hook remained by the harpsichord. He still scowled. He placed his hook under his face.

''You can trap Peter Pan as usual. Hopefully he won't fly out of the trap this time. Recall every trap for Peter Pan. Recall everything, sir,'' Billy Jukes said.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Hook began to scowl another time. He recalled capturing Peter Pan and his companions in a net many days ago. He enjoyed viewing them frowning and struggling as Billy Jukes carried the large net. Captain Hook in that memory walked ahead of his crew. He smiled from ear to ear. He proceeded to sing.

The song ceased after Billy Jukes fell and dropped the net. Captain Hook looked back. He gasped after Peter and his friends flew above him. Scowling, Captain Hook turned to Billy Jukes. He saw his sudden sheepish expression. He trembled and scowled at the same time.

''ANIMAL CONTROL!'' Billy Jukes shouted with wide eyes.

Another memory formed. Captain Hook smiled as Wendy walked the plank. She was the perfect bait for Peter Pan. His eyes settled on the chains she held.

Wendy faced Captain Hook before she frowned. ''A gentleman will not capture others.'' She smiled. Wendy moved one finger from side to side. ''A gentleman certainly won't harm others.'' She watched as Captain Hook winced. 

''If your mother viewed you capturing others...'' Wendy viewed a tear appearing in Captain Hook's eye and running down his face. Her eyes remained on him as his lip trembled. They widened.

Wendy dropped the chains. She flew from Captain Hook and never looked back. 

There was another memory. A memory of Captain Hook viewing Peter and the latter's companions playing Capture the Flag. He smiled. *I am going to capture Peter Pan with the flag* he thought. Captain Hook approached Peter and the others. He viewed their wide eyes before they flew far from him.

There were times when Peter poked the resting bear. There were times when he trapped Captain Hook. There were also times when a confused Billy Jukes searched for a resting bear. 

Captain Hook occasionally found himself in hot water. Not when the other pirates found themselves in hot water and scowled at Billy Jukes after he mentioned hot water.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Hook began to sing and search for Peter Pan at the same time in another memory. The song stopped after wild geese appeared. They pursued Captain Hook and Billy Jukes. He glanced at Billy Jukes as the latter ran by him. Captain Hook heard him while he mentioned a wild goose chase. He rolled his eyes and scowled.

Another memory appeared. It consisted of Captain Hook disguising himself as a wounded woman. There were tears and a small smile after Peter flew to him. 

Peter smiled. ''Nice dress, Hook!'' He flew from the scowling Captain Hook. 

A certain memory caused Captain Hook to scowl another time. A memory of Peter Pan tying ropes around him. A memory of him sitting and shrieking due to a crocodile approaching. The crocodile bit all ropes before Captain Hook ran.

Captain Hook recalled writhing in one of Peter's traps. He winced every now and then. He saw concern in Wendy's eyes. *Perhaps I will spare Wendy's life later* Captain Hook thought. He smiled after Wendy released him. *I WILL spare Wendy's life* he thought.

Billy Jukes always summoned a vet after Captain Hook was injured in various traps. All memories ended. Captain Hook performed the harpsichord another time. There were different vocals. Different emotions. Many tears.

Billy Jukes scowled at Captain Hook. He had to prevent another song. That was when he remembered Cecilia.


	6. Chapter 6

''I just remembered. What else do you recall about Cecilia? What did this woman look like? Was she always happy?'' Billy Jukes smiled again as soon as Captain Hook ceased performing. He gasped. *Captain Hook's next song may be about Cecilia!* he thought. He viewed Captain Hook turning to him.

''I mostly remember Cecilia's sad expression after she refused to marry me,'' Captain Hook said. His shoulders slumped. ''What did Cecilia look like?'' Captain Hook muttered. His smile came back at a snail's pace. He closed his eyes. He opened them a few seconds later.

''Cecilia usually wore a long dress. She always loved hats. Her dark hair was sometimes under a hat. I never enjoyed viewing Cecilia scowling. Was she always happy? I guess. Cecilia was happy before my brother captured her and she discovered I was a pirate,'' Captain Hook said. He focused on Billy Jukes another time.

''If I am with Cecilia again...'' Scowling, Captain Hook tensed. Another tear formed in his eye. His body shook again. Four new tears ran down Captain Hook's face. He glanced at Billy Jukes as the latter stepped back.

''Cecilia loathed me when she was alive. She'll loathe me when she is a spirit,'' Captain Hook said. He trembled again. Captain Hook sobbed for many moments. ''I don't loathe Cecilia.'' His scowl returned at a snail's pace.

''A Christmas present for Cecilia if she never perished? Perhaps I will embrace Cecilia and kiss her under the mistletoe. Perhaps I will never release her.'' Captain Hook smiled. 

''If Cecilia survived and became my wife...'' He was thoughtful. ''My wedding anniversary present for her will be a song.'' Captain Hook frowned again. ''Her wedding anniversary present to me will be a pet I.D. tag,'' he said. He rolled his eyes another time.

''If my brother disfigures Cecilia for fun...'' He watched as Billy Jukes winced. ''Am I willing to end Cecilia's life so that she won't suffer any longer?'' Captain Hook proceeded to frown again. ''If Cecilia never remains with me...'' Additional tears appeared in his eyes.

''I shouldn't look back. I should look forward,'' Captain Hook said. He was thoughtful again. ''I am willing to suffer with Cecilia. I will be a gentleman near her. I'll bow near her.''

Captain Hook saw Billy Jukes another time. ''I will protect Cecilia from all enemies. I'll protect her from all traps. Her spirit will never end my life. I will also protect Cecilia from thunder. She always dreaded thunder,'' he said.

Billy Jukes began to gasp after he heard footsteps in the cabin. ''Your betrothed's ghost is haunting us? Is she searching for you now?'' he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Hook frowned again. ''You found me, Cecilia?'' he muttered. 

''I'm going to eat Cookson's stew,'' Billy Jukes said. He viewed Captain Hook's wide eyes. ''I loathe eating Cookson's stew, but I'm not willing to stand near a spirit,'' he said. Billy Jukes ran out of the cabin.

There weren't footsteps any longer.

Captain Hook faced his harpsichord another time. He stood and walked to the door. He closed it. ''Billy Jukes won't bother me. Cecilia's spirit won't bother me,'' Captain Hook said. He walked far from the door.

Captain Hook gasped the minute Cecilia's spirit walked through the door. ''I forgot about that!'' he said.

Captain Hook struggled after Cecilia's decaying spirit wrapped her arms around his waist and never released him.

 

THE END


End file.
